1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for locating gunshot events and other weapons fired in real time, as well as to the field of security for transportation centers and associated vehicles.
2. Description of Related Information
A gunshot location system must often detect gunfire and other impulsive weapons in a complex and noisy acoustic environment. One such system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,998 entitled “Automatic Real-Time Gunshot Locator and Display System,” which is incorporated herein by reference. An effective gunshot location system includes audio sensors able to detect impulses abrupt enough to be gunfire, synchronization and timing components to determine relative arrival times between single shots and/or multiple gunfire, and a location processor that utilizes arrival times or angles of arrivals. Some systems may also include visual and auditory presentation of the gunfire to a user of confirmed events on a map, which may include a presentation of current and past events, and a database containing measured pulses, derived locations, and user annotations.